School's Out
by StopJustStop
Summary: Phil graduated from high school. And this time, it isn't a dream. As payback for how horrible real high school was, Phil and Smiley exact their revenge on the building that destroyed their innocence from the inside and out. Sweet, sweet revenge...


(Author's Note: Hi everyone! I love the "Riddle School" series of Flash games, and realizing that there's a category for it, I couldn't help but partake! I do hope you enjoy my short story! Yes, it is shorter than my other recent stories, but it's still very good!)

**School's Out**

The day was June 1st. Phil had just graduated from high school, as did all of his friends. As he left the school doors for one last time, he looked back and gave a middle finger to the flag that was hoisted upon the rooftop flagpole. All those weird teachers, their unprofessionalism, their psychological torture, combined with their general disdain for their students... Phil visibly recoiled at the very thought of ever seeing them again. He remembered when his school made headlines after his Biology teacher raped one of her students. She bribed the poor boy with the promise of an A+ for each marking period, in exchange for dubiously consented sex. As Phil slowly entered his car, he looked at the school once again.

"This won't be the last time I'll see this building..." he said under his breath as he drove away. "...I think I need to do some payback."

Smiley was driving in the opposite direction, to her house. "I can't believe I used to like school when I was younger." she said cynically. "But then again, my elementary and middle school teachers weren't low-life scum like these people." Smiley remembered back when the high school P.E. teacher, Mr. Grimm, was arrested for child molestation and for possessing child porn. "What a day that was." she said. She then remembered the first day of 9th grade. "I always knew Mr. Grimm was a vile old fuck. On the first gym class, he was making weird sexual comments to the female students. I faked a disability just to get away from that creep." Smiley said this out loud, not to anyone in particular, but just to vent. "I feel like I need to take revenge on this school. But how?"

As the two former high school students drove back to their houses, they contemplated how they were going to take revenge on the high school. Vandalizing? School shooting? Just bomb the fucker into oblivion? There were many options, so much that the two kids were overwhelmed. What would they do? They pondered it for hours, ignoring parents and siblings unless they were called out to dinner. After dinner, they went back in their rooms and pondered some more.

Phil was laying on his bed. He had a boner, and was very horny. He was going to look up porn to jack off to, but then he realized that this could tie into his revenge plan for the school. He thought about Smiley, and he thought about his boner, and then thought about it some more... Smiley and he could have sex on top of the school rooftop! He hoped that Smiley would agree.

Smiley, luckily, thought of the exact same thing. She and Phil could have kinky sex on the school rooftop. They both called each other nervously. Phil was the first one to call, and Smiley answered it.

"Hey, Smiley..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if maybe..." Phil blushed.

"...Yes?" Smiley's heart started racing.

"Let's fuck each other on the school rooftop." blurted Phil. He immediately regretted it afterward. How awkward would it be if his childhood friend said no to a sex proposition?

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's go fuck this school up." said Smiley, reassured.

Phil was so relieved. "What time?"

"I think 2 am would be good."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Alright!" said Smiely.

They both waited patiently, using their computers to pass the time. Soon, it was 2 am. They called each other again.

"It's time." They had said in unison.

The two teens ran out to the school. "Alright. Riddle High. Time to get your comeuppance." said the both of them. They got on top of the school roof, using their impeccable brick-climbing skills. Soon they were on the roof.

"Alright." Phil said. "What do you want me to do? I have 2 pairs of handcuffs in my pocket."

"Use them. Cuff me to the flagpole." so Phil used the handcuffs to hook Smiley to the flagpole.

"Now what do you want me to do?"

"Do what you wish!" said Smiley. Phil took a vibrating device out from his sweatshirt pocket. It was shaped like a sphere, and it was very small. Phil took it and threw it at Smiley's vagina. Smiley was shocked at the sudden onset of pleasure. Her pussy was feeling good in all the right places. Smiley bit down on her lip, trying to hold in the inevitable burst that she would provide. Deep down, she knew it was inevitable, but she felt like maybe, just maybe, she would be stronger than most. And soon enough, Phil looked on as Smiley burst into a glorious climax, her wetness soaking through her underwear and pants, leaving a sexy stain on her crotch. Smiely breathed heavily, exhausted by the climax, but still stimulated because the vibrator wasn't taken off of her. "What should we do now, Phil?"

Phil's penis was literally shaking. He was really aroused. That was because of a secret: Phil had a vibrator in his ass this whole time! As his prostate was pleasured, his penis bulged through his pants, convulsing madly. He was sweating all over; he could hardly take it. It got so intense that he just blurted out:

"God dammit! If I don't fuck you right here, I'll cum before we even start!" So he took a pocket-knife out and cut open Smiley's pants. The need to fuck was so urgent that they couldn't even wait to take off their clothes. Phil then took his staff of delight and plunged straight into Smiley's awaiting hole.

"Agh! Phil! This is great!" yelled Smilley ecstatically. Phil was taking off his pants while fucking Smiley, until he could reach the vibrator in his ass and thrust it in and out of himself. Soon he took it out while still fucking Smiley.

"Smiley, can you clean this off for me?"

"Sure!" and Smiley licked the shit-covered vibrator clean, making sure to get every bit before passing it back to Phil so he could fuck himself with it again.

"Oh god, Smiley, I'm gonna come soon!"

"Me too!"

"Alright, let's do this!" and Phil pulled out of Smiley's vagina and aimed at many parts of her body, before blowing his gorgeous load, which covered Smiley's face, chest, belly, and crotch with his delicious climax. He was so full of cum that he plunged back into Smiley's pussy and came multiple spurts of his fluids inside of it. Smiley's mind was completely blown. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, the orgasm just being _that_ good.

"I think I'm ready for another round. Are you?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright, just hold on a bit and let me think about what to do..." said Phil after he unhooked Smiley from the flag. Smiley took a nice long look at the man that she made love to. Now that Phil was bottomless, Smiley could see his gorgeous legs, made with almost pure, concentrated muscle and euphoria. Smiley then pounced on Phil.

"I want to suck it!" she said.

"Please do." said Phil, and Smiley worked all of her oral magic on Phil's cock. "Oh god! This is amazing!" Phil still had the vibrator in his ass, which made it even better. "Stop! I don't want to cum yet!"

"Not yet?" Smiley said. "Well that's good, because I have an idea."

"An idea?"

"Yes. Fist my pussy."

Phil thought about it for a bit and said "Okay!" So he got down and slid his fist into Smiley's pussy.

"Uhh..." Smiley moaned. "That's good, but I think I can take one more fist." So Phil took his second fist and thrust it up there as well. Smiley still wasn't content. "Fucking hell, I need more!" yelled Smiley, so she took her own two fists and shoved them up there alongside Phil's. This was a complete victory; the couple was engaging in none other than the fabled "quadruple fisting". Phil was just as shocked as Smiley was that they were engaging in this act. "I had no idea my pussy could hold this much!" shouted Smiley in between grunts.

"I'm surprised too!" said Phil. They thrust their fists in and out and it made Smiley come again.

"Now fuck me more, but harder and faster!" said Smiley, so Phil took his cock and thrust inside of her again. They both thought Phil's penis was going to break through the sound barrier! It was that fast! Phil soon came again, but this time it was an even bigger load, and it all went in Smiley's vagina.

"No... I'm gonna be pregnant!"

"Don't worry, I'm completely sterile!" Luckily, Phil wasn't lying. He actually was sterile.

"Oh, okay!" said Smiley.

That was enough for Phil. His penis was completely worn out. So he put his pants back on.

"But I still want to cum some more!" Smiley said in a whiny voice.

"Don't worry. I have just the thing!" and Phil took out a citrus juicer that his mom liked to use in the kitchen. Phil then juiced Smiley's pussy with it, and it felt so good to Smiley. Just 6 thrusts of the juicer was enough to make her come once. So Phil did it again. And again. And again. And soon enough, Smiley came 7 times, and after that she was completely finished.

"Oh, Phil... that was amazing."

"Yeah... Yeah it was." Both of them were panting. They never had such a pleasurable experience before.

"How about I stay at your house and we can do some more of this tomorrow morning?"

"Oh, that would be amazing. Let's do it."

They jumped off the school roof and landed on the grass, not harming themselves one bit. As they both walked back to Phil's car, they both used a hand to give one last middle finger to the school, while holding hands with the others.

**THE END**


End file.
